swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bofa Hrazis
Bofa Hrazis, w Inkwizycji znany jako Drugi brat, a później Wielki Inkwizytor - padawan Matta Tagura, który pod groźbą śmierci przeszedł na ciemną stronę mocy. Historia Odnalezienie Bofa został odnaleziony przez Obi-Wana Kenobiego na Kintan w 32 BBY. Zakon Jedi Przez długi czas Bofa był młodzikiem. Zaprzyjaźnił się z innym młodzikiem Kitaiem Brixem. Po wybuchu Wojen Klonów Mace Windu i Yoda przydzielili Bofę do Matta Tagura. Wojny Klonów Bofa zaprzyjaźnił się szybko z Komandorem Paulem i Kapitanem Kyle'em. Razem stoczyli wiele bitew. mały|lewo|200px|Bofa podczas bitwy o OrgelJedną z nich była bitwa na Orgel. Oddziały droidów przeważały nad klonami. Admirał Bor Acker postanowił wycofać wojska. Bofa nie chciał się na to zgodzić, bowiem oddział Paula nadal walczył. Razem z grupką klonów i Kyle'em ruszył go odbić, ale ostatecznie Bofa i Kyle się wycofali z powodu zbyt dużych strat w oddziale. Korupcja w senacie Kyle i Bofa zaczęli prowadzić śledztwo (niezatwierdzone przez senat), które miało na celu odnaleźć skorumpowanych polityków w senacie. Udało im się nawet ustalić, że klony mają chipy kontroli. Jednocześnie razem z Mattem zaczęli badać sprawę kilku padawanów, którzy zaczęli przechodzić na ciemną stronę. Jeden z tropów w tej sprawie zaprowadził do Kitaia Brixa, przyjaciela Bofy. Trop okazał się prawdziwy. Kitai zaczął uciekać. Kyle, Bofa, Matt i dwóch klonów Jet i Raid ruszyli za nim w pościg. Podczas niego Jedi i klony rozdzieliły się, nie wiedząc gdzie uciekł Brix. Klony pobiegły we właściwym kierunku. Jedi zorientowali się o tym i pobiegli do Kyle'a i reszty. Kitai wskoczył na budynek. Jedi jednak zdążyli przybiec i zatrzymali go. Kyle kazał się podsadzić Raidowi i Jetowi, by móc pomóc przyjaciołom. Podczas walki Matt stracił dłoń, Bofa został ogłuszony a Kyle o mało nie zginął. Uratowali go Raid i Jet, którzy zastrzelili Kitaia. Po tych wydarzeniach Matt został zawieziony do szpitala. Bofa i Kyle kontynuowali swoje śledztwo. Udało im się ustalić, że kanclerz kontaktował się z separatystami. Jako że śledztwo nie zostało zatwierdzone przez senat, sami musieli aresztować kanclerza i przedstawić dowody. Gdy do niego poszli z trójką klonów, Palpatine wyjawił swoją tożsamość Dartha Sidiousa. Zabił klony. Oszczędził jedynie Bofę i Kyle'a. Padawanowi zaproponował, że zostanie jego nowym uczniem (zamiast Kitaia). W zamian on miał oszczędzić mu życie. Kyle'a przekonał tym, że jeśli ludzie dowiedzą się o tym, że kanclerz, symbol Republiki, jest zdrajcą, ludzie stracą wiarę w Republikę, a Separatyści wygrają. Rozkaz 66 Darth Sidious uczynił Bofę jednym z pierwszych członków Inkwizycji. Wkrótce miał też zadanie dla Bofy. Miał on zgładzić byłego członka Rady Jedi Ergo China, który posiada umiejętność medytacji bitewnej. Bofa udał się w tym celu na Cino. Tam spotkał mistrza China, Matta i Kyle'a. Ergo rzucił się na Bofę, ale został przez niego pokonany. Hrazis odrazu wypatrzył sobie nową ofiarę - swojego mistrza. Walka przeniosła się do opuszczonej kopalni. Będąc tuż nad strumieniem wody, zanieczyszczonej przez tutejsze kopalnie, Bofa ogłuszył mistrza. Kyle jednak nadal stąpał na nogach i walczył. Po chwili walki został strącony przez przeciwnika z rusztowania. Wtedy do walki wrócił Matt. Został jednak ponownie obezwładniony. Bofa właśnie miał go zabić, gdy Kyle trzymający się jeszcze rusztowania wyciągnął pistolet i strzelił w Bofę kilka razy. Młody Sith spadł na kawałek kłody i dopłynął do brzegu. Kyle i Matt uciekli. Hrazis został odnaleziony przez klony, które zostały wysłane przez Palpatine'a. Bofa był poparzony na rękach i nogach, dlatego wszczepiono mu protezy. Poszukiwanie Jedi i walka z rebelią Jakiś czas po tych wydarzeniach Bofa został mianowany pierwszym Wielkim Inkwizytorem. Jego głównym zajęciem było polowanie na ocalałych Jedi, oraz likwidowanie komórek rebelii. Powrót klonów Grupa klonów pod dowództwem Kyle'a i Matta maiła na celu zabić Bofę, który stał się zbyt niebezpieczny. Kyle i Paul polecieli zamątować bombę na rdzeniu statku, a Raid i Matt pobiegli na mostek, by odblokować wejście do rdzenia. Wejście zostało odblokowane, ale Bofa wyczuł niebezpieczeństwo i zabił Raida i Matta, gdy wracali na statek. Następnie udał się do rdzenia. Paul bezskutecznie próbował nakłonić Bofę do powrotu na jasną stronę i został zabity. Kyle stoczył walkę na miecze świetlne z dawnym przyjacielem. Kazał równierz odlecieć Smoke'owi bez niego. Gdy statek porucznika był w bezpiecznej odległości, Kyle odpalił bombę i zdetonował cały statek. Bofie udało się jednak przeżyć. On i jego dawny miecz został odnaleziony przez handlarza. Uratował on mu życie poprzez zastąpienie organicznych części ciała cybernetycznymi. Kiedy Bofa się obudził, był w szoku. Przy pomocy dawnego miecza zabił handlarza, lecz przypadkowo rozbił się na Tatooine w jednym z kanionów, przez co nie mógł się wydostać. Osobowość Dawniej Bofa był oddanym i wiernym padawanem. Po przejściu na ciemną stronę zmienił się. Z czasem porzucił swoje dawne ideały i stał się wcieleniem tego, co dawniej chciał zniszczyć. Ciekawostki * Był pierwszym Wielkim Inkwizytorem. * Matt Tagur wspomina, że Bofa ma współczynnik midichlorianów zbliżony do Yody. * To Bofa wymyślił imiona dla Kyle'a i Paula. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Jedi Kategoria:Niktowie Kategoria:Smokescreen4 Kategoria:Kroniki Kyle'a Kategoria:Republika Galaktyczna Kategoria:Imperialni Kategoria:Upadli Jedi Kategoria:Inkwizytorzy